


[Podfic] Rapid Touch Response

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comeplay, Consent Issues, Fingerfucking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "They dosed me with something, K," Cassian says. "I'll be fine."He isn't.





	[Podfic] Rapid Touch Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapid Touch Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101659) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



Length: 00:15:14

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Rapid%20Touch%20Response.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Rapid%20Touch%20Response.m4b) (6.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
